Vegeta's sister
by Goten'sHiyoko
Summary: ^_^ pls. R&R!! this is my first fic. About a sister nobody knew Vegeta had and the adventures she went on with her new found friends on Earth.
1. Destiny and her name

Vegeta's Sister  
  
Konichiwa! ^_^ Hiyoko here! This is my first fan-fic ever! Please go easy on me! R&R. Please! I got the idea from an essay I heard of. it's called Shakespear's sister. my story is practically the same thing, only with our favourite saiyajin Prince! VEGGIE HEAD!!! Well, I hope ya like it. Arigatou!!  
  
Disclaimer: I WISH that I owned dragonballz! $_$  
  
  
  
The young woman bowed down before her king. Ready to do whatever it took to please him. Even giving the ultimate sacrifice. "Yes, Vegeta. As you wish."  
  
The royal blooded, prideful, King of Saiyajins looked down at the unworthy female. He smirked in the way only members of his family could do, with every bit of arrogance possessed by his predecessors.  
  
"King Vegeta, Woman! Don't presume to disrespect your king!"  
  
"Yes your Grace." She said bowing her head low to hide the lonely tear, which dripped down her cheek. The small bundle she held kicked in an awkward, sudden, yet fragile movement. The movement caught the King's attention and he dismissed the woman in a fit of rage.  
  
Thoughts turned in the woman's mind as she left the palace, she felt the heartbeat of her only child in her arms. She looked upon its smiling face and thought about the task ahead. She shuddered and decided that no matter what, there was no way the daughter of herself and King Vegeta was going to be killed as an innocent baby, she just couldn't do it. She ran out into the dark, rainy night, to escape her duty as the mate of the king and dispose of her precious child. She came to the house of someone familiar , his name was Baddack. Nervously, she knocked on the door. Warmth and light welcomed her, as did the friend she had known since forever. Baddack's mate let the young woman cry into her arms as the whole story was told to her. Vegeta having the woman as his mate, impregnating her, telling her to rid the planet of his child. It was a female. This was the cause of the King's rage, had it been a strong, healthy male, it would have been welcomed and named Prince of all Saiyajins, heir to the thrown. Seeing as it was female the child was to be secretly disposed of, without question, because a princess would not do as the heir to the thrown.  
  
The heartbroken mother left her only daughter with the friend she had always had, knowing that the child would have no chance to survive if she gave in to her greed and kept the child despite the King's orders. Not only would the baby die then, but the mother would as well. She kissed the babe soundly on the cheek and named her before she left its life forever. "You, my little princess, are Oto Ryokousha Hime Bejita . To avoid suffering you shall be known as, Ryoko Chan." Then she disappeared into the darkness outside.  
  
The mate of Baddack knew that Vejitasei would no longer be a safe place for the child to live. She kept the child for days, hidden from the world, mothering it as if it was her own. When she sent out her own son, Raditz, she sent the princess from the planet as well, computer technology able to care for her until she found her destination. Earth. The child was to grow up knowing nothing but her name, race, and other information fed to her by a Sayajin machine. The capsule was to be her dark prison for six years. Her name fit her destiny, thought the mate of Baddack, 'Traveller'. 


	2. Okibi's discovery

Vegeta's Sister  
  
Konichiwa! ^_^ This is Chapter 2 of my story. I didn't get that many reviews last time, so please R&R! If you don't like it don't be afraid to say. I dunno if I'm any good at this and I don't wanna waste such a precious thing as time. ^_^ Aragatou. n e ways, time and POV (point of view) change, it's six years later. The mood picks up too!  
  
-Hiyoko  
  
Disclaimer: I own. my computer??? ^_^;  
  
  
  
Okibi was running home from school and worrying about being in trouble with his mom. His attention was fixed upon the road as he ran his little heart out. ("Man! Late again! Mom's gonna be soooo mad!!!") He pictured his mom yelling at him, holding a frying pan over her head in a menacing fashion. He suddenly put on a burst of speed at this thought. He was almost just at the path turning in to his house when the sky began to light up. This made him stop dead. A flare of bright light travelling through the increasingly darkening sky was heading straight towards the road he was standing on.  
  
" No way!" He yelled. The flare of light drew nearer and nearer to the dumbfounded boy. He just stood there until the very last moment. Awakening from his stupor, he did a tuck-and-roll jump, just barely dodging the giant fireball. He landed hard on the dirt path and remained in a sore, curled, little ball. When he finally got up the courage to open his eyes, he sprung to his feet in surprise, on the side of the road was a smoking giant ball of shiny silver. "OH MY GOD! I FOUND A SPASESHIP!" He yelled loudly. He then sat back down on the dirt, which was a comforting familiar thing. He tried to calm down, it wasn't easy but then he decided to investigate. His childish curiosity got the better of him. "Man! My friends at school would be jealous! I bet I'll be rich!!!" These ideas gave him a jolt of inspiration and he decided to at least give it a good looking at. He stood up and took a hesitant step towards the still smouldering metal. He regained his composure when he realized it wasn't going to attack him and he swallowed all of his fear. This took a real brave kid to deal with and he was no wimp! He reached out a finger slowly, to touch the large, shiny, object. It hissed and he decided that it wouldn't be a very good idea. He peered closely at the designs on the side. One was a strait line down, then curving back up to make a lid looking thing. Mom would kill him for being late, but this was worth it! The side of it suddenly flung open, sending poor Okibi sprawling. Not for long though! He jumped up and ran for dear life across the small road and hid behind a rock. As a curved door swung open vertically and lifted up automatically to the roof of the small capsule, a light turned on inside, pouring rays of gold onto the now dark road. Something was inside, illuminated by the light, Okibi braved a glance and gasped, "AAAAHHH!! Alien monster!" He shouted, then slapped a hand over his too loud mouth. The 'thing' roared in anger and rose, then fell and just lay there. Okibi was in shock. He realized he had just wet himself and didn't really care. He couldn't move, except for the shaking, which he couldn't control. His mouth hung open and he screamed again. "Its gonna get meeeee!!!!!!!" He whimpered, and then fainted.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry this chapter isn't long, I don't think many people are reading so.. If you liked it tell me! Poor little Okibi! (By the way, he's another character I made up! ^_^) I will only write more if you PROVE somebody cares so please review! I like writing! Its fun! I GTG and do homework now. blah! Thanx for reading!!!!! ^_^ Bai Bai!  
  
-Hiyoko 


	3. A...Girl?!?!

Hey there kiddos! I've decided to not care if anybody likes it! I'm writing this fic whether you hate it or not! ^_^ It's not a bad 'tude! I swear! I just think it's more fun when you do things for yourself just as much as for others. Therefore, without further trivial blah, I'm gonna tell you the story my brilliant mind has created. (My opinion because I'm sure most people would contradict the brilliance part) No time changes, a continuance of previous chapter. On with the show! ^_^  
  
P.S. Reviews are still much appreciated.  
  
-Hiyoko  
  
Disclaimer: Well jeeze! If I owned DBZ, I would be writing things to get money! I don't own anything but this story itself. Nor am I being paid.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's sister  
  
  
  
Okibi awoke to the sound of moaning, and water splattering against his cold body. He momentarily forgot the previous happenings and stood up, rubbing his hands together for warmth as he struggled against the serious head-rush he felt coming on. Drenched and shaking he suddenly remembered about the monster. At that particular time it did not concern him nearly as much as it had only minutes earlier. ("Minutes?") He thought as he wrung water from his shirt. He really couldn't tell how long he had lain in the mud. All he knew was that not only were his pants wet but the rest him was too, and getting wetter by the second. He glanced suspiciously at the lighted capsule and, upon seeing the "monster" asleep. or. whatever, he turned to go home. He felt a twinge of guilt when he took the first step towards his warm, dry, home and turned back around.("Man, why do I always gotta be the nice guy??") he moaned inwardly as he realized the sound he earlier woke up to had been coming from the creature inside the capsule. ("It might die.") He realized also that he couldn't just leave his "monster" out in the rain. he couldn't quite place why. Over his immense fright, he crept up to the creature, it was sprawled just inside the capsule. From where he stood now, it didn't seem so scary after all. It quivered, making Okibi jumped a little, then he realized exactly why. It was cold, just as he was, this touched his heart even more and he looked closely at it. It was obviously short, ("About my height") he also noticed that it had fur, (".no wait, it has hair! Really long hair too!") In fact, the hair was so long that the creature appeared to have no face, its body shape was not visible either. ("It. it's not so bad.") He climbed into the capsule and bent to its side, he reached out a hand to pull some of the hair from its quivering body. A tail shot around from the other side to wrap around the exposed flesh. ("A face, Not just any face, but a human face!") Or so he thought. It was obviously female, very young, very attractive actually. He looked at the face, The eyes were scrunched up tight, closed with a vehemence. The dark red hair almost looked black, accenting her face, which was paler than any face he had ever seen before. Her cheeks twitched at his touch and he drew back again. He thought for a while. (She's. human?? No way! She has a real live tail! Why is her hair so long, its gotta be past her feet! She's cold. and not so scary anymore.") He took a long look at her and decided to take her home. This was not as easy a task as it sounded. He bent to pick her up. Put his arms around her knees and neck, as he lifted, her hair fell back and cascaded to the side of her body, which was completely necked. He almost dropped her. He looked away bashfully, blushing red. Then he struggled to take a step with her in his arms. This proved difficult, not only was she about exactly his size and weight but he was also in a much weaker state than he had realized. The cold had set in and his muscles were sore and cramped from all the adventure the night had brought. An idea formed in his heroic mind and he grinned. He layed her back down, propped her against a wall of the small craft and then searched the side of the door for a button which would close the door, hoping that they would not be trapped inside if he actually found it. He prodded and poked, making lights flicker and whirring sounds come from seemingly nowhere. He finally found it, the door swung firmly closed with an impressive whoosh and the mechanical sound of an automatic door. He turned back to the girl, delighted at his own genius then blushed as he realized she was still bare, and he had to spend the night with her... preferably close to her for warmth. In the way only young boys would think, he gagged. (" EEWWW!!!") He chivalrously conquered this problem by taking off his jacket and shirt and pulled them gently over her like blankets. Satisfied with his work, he layed beside her, cuddled up like a pair of kittens in each others warmth. He fell asleep listening to the soft pattern of her breathing and the occasional murmur or twitch.  
  
OoOoOoO!! I'm done! And I wanna write more! It's too late though. I should take Okibi's example and SLEEP!! I'm just so excited! I'm gonna post it right now! Thanx for reading it and please review! I'm gonna write another (shorter, hopefully funnier) fickie when I get around to it. I thought this chapter was pretty cute! If you didn't ,you have a cold heart! ^_^ j/k. Please tell me what you think! Arigatou! ^_^ Bai Bai!  
  
-Hiyoko! ^o^ ~.~ O.O ZzZzZzZz. -_- 


	4. Ryoko finds trust

OoOoOoO! Guess wat? I'm baaacccckkkkkk!!!!!! Hee hee! Ummm.. N/M. Hi again! Are you reading my story?? And not sending me any reviews?!? O.O Naughty! Naughty! I'm still writing because I wanna! I'm also going to put up another fic or two over the holidays. Exciting huh? ^_^ Right! I'm so full of it. Read them anyways pls! ^_^ hehehe!!! NE ways. I'm boring you now; do you really think you wanna read the story? Do you think you can handle my superior intellect? Yah! LOL! IM JOKING! HAVE FUN! R&R please! Arigatou! (Sorry! I'm on a major sugar high so pay no attention to the Hiyoko.)  
  
-Me! Goten's Hiyoko.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. you get the idea; I don't own nufins, especially not any characters from DBZ, too bad. ^_^ I hate disclaimers. I disclaim that I hate disclaimers so there!  
  
  
  
Ryoko yawned, a lovely shiver going down her spine. She opened her sleep filled eyes slowly. ("I'm. on Earth.") Was her first thought. A computer fact told her so. All she ever knew was what the computer told her. It was always right.  
  
She pulled her bothersome hair back, so she could actually see her surroundings, and muffled a scream as she noted a weight on her shoulder. It breathed slowly, deeply, and rhythmically. It was a small boy. It wasn't Saiyajin. It was an intruder. She pulled back disdainfully as if the boy were dirt.  
  
Slowly, and shakily, she stood on her feet for the first time. Her brain knew how to do it, but her body didn't. She collapsed on her first try, and then, using a nearby pipe she stood up the second time. She tried a couple steps and fell only twice. She quickly got the hang of it and leaned against the wall opposite the boy. She pouted subconsciously as she wondered what she would do if it awoke and attacked her. By now, she had realized that the things she knew by computer, such as walking, talking, fighting, flying. she would have to learn to do with her body. ("Control.")  
  
She glared suspiciously at the boy for many minutes, and, seeing as it breathed regularly and showed no signs of consciousness, she turned from it and faced some of her other problems. ("Clothes, food, heat.") She thought, programmed thoughts of survival running through her mind. ("First, clothes.") They would solve much of the heating problem. Realizing she was terribly wet, she opened her mouth. Jagged Saiyajin rambled forth from her childish, quiet, voice. "Machine, I need clothing!"  
  
The capsule filled with lights, up until now, the small space had been completely dark. This had gone unnoticed by the small girl because she was used to the complete darkness. The lights blinded her and searing pain shot across her eyes. Covering her face with her hands, She gradually became accustomed to the pain and could squint just enough to see her surroundings.  
  
The machine whirred and the lid opened to a small box on the side of the door. She made her way over to the box and peered inside. The box contained Saiyajin warrior armour that was just small enough for her. She scrambled into the clothes and flexed the muscles in her hand to try out the gloves. Her coordination had already improved in the short while she had been up. ("I'm going to be good at this stuff soon!") She thought and practised walking some more.  
  
After a few falls she lay sprawled out on the floor, panting from her intense work. "The amount of effort this takes. unbelievable!" She said aloud in Saiyajin, also trying to improve her speech. The impediments she still had made her sound younger than she was.  
  
She grimaced as her stomach grumbled, "Right. Food." She said aloud again. The capsule computer acknowledged it as a command and a tray of small capsules popped out of a refrigerator looking box. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she noted with disappointed that her diet would have to consist of vitamin "pellets" until she could find or kill real food. She decided that attempting to eat the boy would not be a good idea, so instead she popped one of the revolting little capsules into her mouth and stuck out her tongue at the flavour as it went down her throat.  
  
She decided to consider the boy a bit more carefully now, she had little confidence in her ability to get away so instead of worrying needlessly, she decided to try and figure out whether he was an enemy or an ally. Thinking back she remembered light, not as bright as the light in her capsule but a faded, dim light. She also remembered cold liquid pounding down on her. She puzzled over this for a moment. She had never been outside, had she? Then she gasped. He had been looking directly at her for some time now and she hadn't even noticed it! She growled at herself for being careless and jumped up and stood in a ready-to-fight position. She had balance at first, then swayed, her footing was way off and before she had time to correct her mistake, she landed flat on her face. A sudden sound burst through the room, making her cover her ears as if it deafened her, though the sound was not unpleasant, it was laughter. A sound she had never before heard and did not understand. He then blushed and spoke in a different language. She cocked her head; her ears still covered, and asked in Saiyajin " You do not speak my language?"  
  
Her voice was so quiet, Okibi strained to hear her words, it didn't help him though because she spoke in a completely different language. It was like no language he had ever heard before. He smiled, this at least was universal and she seemed so uptight. (" I guess I would be a bit nervous too, if I was the one waking up beside somebody I had never before seen in my life") The thought made him laugh again and her guard visibly fell when she realized how friendly he seemed to be. Then Okibi thought of something that made him blush, ("At least she has clothes on now!") Realizing she couldn't understand his language and he wouldn't be able to understand her, he stood up. She flinched and he moved slowly to where she lay. Noting the panicked look in her expression he held his hand down to her and smiled again. The friendly gesture took her off guard and she blushed, letting him help her up. The two could not speak to each other, but were instantly friendly anyways. Okibi counted her as a new friend and Ryoko counted him as an ally. Okibi pointed to himself when she was again on her feet and said one word. "Okibi."  
  
She looked at him quizzically, frowning then her expression changed dramatically as understanding dawned on her. She repeated his name pointing at him and he giggled. The understanding between them was unreal. He pointed to her and cocked his head to one side in a questioning look. She smiled and slowly said her name.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
He smiled again and she copied him, changing her features entirely as she smiled for the first time.  
  
  
  
There! Now that one was longer! Whew! I'm in a writin mood today, I might be able to post two chapters! ^_^ Was it any good? Tell me! Sorta Jane and Tarzan for a sec. But it's hard to make it work without that so. who cares? Mwahaha! I posted a humor finally! Its called Calling all Bishie hunters! Its gonna have chapters too! Read it! (If ya like bishies that is!).(Oh yeah, Bishie means hottie 4 all u Japanese dumb peoples out there!) It has Goten in it! Starts to drool.Anyways, thanx for reading my fic! Review!  
  
-Hiyoko Chan 


	5. learn and accept

Oh my! I came and saw an empty page!! Now I shall conquer and write… let's fill this page shall I? I am Soooooooo sorry about not updating for so long . *looks at her very few readers* But jeeze! You guys really don't like this, I don't think. I was planning on quitting this story but I reminded myself about how much I hated when people didn't finish their ficcies and so I'll finish it for the few of you who actually like to read this… ^_^  
  
Anyways! Since I'm still writing I wanted to thank you reviewers, especially ssjpan! I fixed that name… hehehehe *sweat drops nervously* ya kno, I caught that just before you told me and I was worrying about it so I'm actually very glad you said something however…. why didn't anybody catch that I spelled spaceship wrong? ^_^ LOL!  
  
I was reading it over and I think that in the end my other two humour fic's are much more fun to write AND read…go find them! They're called 'Teletubbies Will Rule The World' and 'Calling All Bishie Hunters'.  
  
I think it's time to turn this fiction into a supercutefiction! Agreed? Great! R&R puh-lease !!! ^_~ Well Arigatou and enjoy!  
  
-Goten'sHiyoko  
  
Disclaimer: You COULD read all the chapters for a pretty straightforward disclaimer but nooooooo! You wanted to skip randomly to chapter 5 to read this lovely and annoying disclaimer just to her the beautiful ME rant about how I don't own it, I never will… not even kawaii lil Goten! *Sighs* Oh well! I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL /Z /GT!!! OK? Now that I'm sure you won't sue my penniless…erm… butt, I'm just gonna start writing the fiction that I do, in fact, own! ^_~  
  
  
  
Okibi sat back against the wall; this strange girl Ryoko was so nervous and uptight! He didn't understand how anybody could be so jittery but she definitely was. He knew that she mistrusted him even in the current unspoken pact of… friendship? He wasn't sure how she felt but somehow he felt the overwhelming desire to protect her, it was bizarre, as if she had some kind of spell on him that made him feel as though he would give his life to save her. When she shrunk back from him or flinched at his touch it somehow hurt him, like a dagger wound, to think that she mistrusted him so. He wished he could somehow tell her that he was a friend, that she really could trust him and that she was safe as long as he was around. 'I'm not that scary am I?' What he didn't realize was that she was not afraid of him so much as curious…  
  
Ryoko too wished she could speak to this strange creature, He was the first being she had ever met and he was so… wonderful! He did things with his face that made him seem so full of live and spirit. In fact, she wished also that she could be like him. So happy, and laid back… her race and bloodlines denied her that and reasoning came to her as well, the boy was certainly a fool to trust so easily. If she had the strength she would have killed him before or when he woke up. Instinct was mostly all she had and not only was he in her territory but she knew she couldn't fight in self- defence, as vulnerable as a newborn. She despised her condition and after him helping her up she accepted no help getting around the craft. 'He's nice, too nice. And that way he looks at me all the time for so long makes me wonder what he thinks, perhaps what he plans. It's like he controls my fate and I HATE it! Exhaustion soon befell her and only hours after Okibi awoke she fell asleep, somehow alert in her sleep. Whenever he moved, her black and silver tail would whip around and her breathing pattern would change. Her suspicion of him followed her into sleep! He sighed in exasperation at this. First, they had to communicate, second they had to get out of here… they had a ways to go on the subject of trust for her to allow him even to leave. Besides, he couldn't for the life of him, leave her alone here. He just couldn't no matter how much he wanted to go home he could not leave her. He watched her attempts at walking, her stretching and trying moves of martial arts. He wondered where she was from and who taught her what she knew. Her moves were shaky, weak and off balance but he knew the moves she was trying to use were of high-level martial arts. He could fight, silly childish fights, but he had barely any training in the ancient martial arts, and if she was an alien as her conspicuous tail proved then how did she know what he did not? Question after question unfolded as he watched her and now, as she slept, a calm washed over his still sore body and he fell asleep once again.  
  
Quite a while later Ryoko awoke to loud grunts. Her companion was snoring; she wrinkled her nose and crawled onto her hands and knees, slowly standing upright on shaky legs. Her walking had improved and she decided now to find some things out. The boy barely moved all night, she knew, and glanced at him again. 'He must be hungry, I never even thought of food, but the stuff I have to offer?' She looked around the capsule and at the door. She sat in front of a huge monitor and a large keyboard of buttons with easy to read symbols and Saiyajin on them. She pressed the sequence for food and again she was offered the horrid vitamin capsules. She left some on a cloth piece beside the boy and put headphones on, continuing to ask the computer some questions. She modified a sort of translator and only needed the small boy to wake up so it could work. Her hair was so much in the way that she used a handy dagger-like knife to slice it off in a straight line just below her shoulders. A slightly uneven haircut but she cared very little for her appearance. She ate and finally turned to the boy. She noted he was still asleep and decided that training was a good idea. If he wanted to try anything maybe she could surprise him and escape. She sparred against dust particles for a while and kept one eye on the sleeping boy. Her balance having improved and getting the hang of making her body move the way she wanted it too she thought about trying a move the computer taught her. She cupped two hands at her side, concentrating all of her energy to one spot. For some reason it wouldn't work! She felt utterly disappointed and pouted a bit without realizing that Okibi had now woke up and was yawning, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
" Oh! You looked like a sad angel just then!" He said, forgetting she couldn't understand him. She swirled around at the sound of his voice, snarling at her carelessness.  
  
"Hostile angel…" He said, calmly, to ease her with the emotions in his voice. It worked somewhat and she pointed to the floor beside him.  
  
"Okibi… food." She said his name and food in Saiyajin. He blinked and grinned  
  
"Oh! Food!" he exclaimed in English and then tried her word. "Food?" He looked questioningly at her as he said the unfamiliar word and pointed to the capsule. She nodded and stuck her tongue out. Trying to tell him it tasted bad but he interpreted it, as he should eat it so he did and gagged. "Gross!"  
  
She smiled at his reaction and turned to the computer, the English for food now recorded and used it. Turning on the limited translator she said food in Saiyajin. The walls echoed the English version in the computer's robotic voice and Okibi grinned. 'I guess I'm not the only one who wants to communicate!' He said out loud, "Ryoko… water?" Using dramatic movements of a glass to his lips. His parched throat would help her learn English better if he had something to drink. She smiled, suddenly understanding and showed him a little fountain hidden in one of the walls. She said "water." in English as she pressed the button for water to come out and he nodded, repeating it then taking long gulps of the liquid. She entered this word also and said it in Saiyajin, making the word repeat in English. They worked slowly at the vocabulary all day and by night Ryoko would train. After a couple days of this the range of words they could use was still very limited, as well as the route to get most of them, very difficult. Okibi noticed that Ryoko seemed more and more tired every day and pretended to sleep that night. He saw her get up and train like she had been doing lately and he silently praised how good she was getting. He startled her and, putting a hand on her shoulder, told her " Ryoko, sleep."  
  
She got a bit mad "No!" she said in Saiyajin, stubbornly, though she now knew it in English. He sighed and picked her right up. She started hitting him and to his surprise it really hurt. She cried a whole bunch of Saiyajin and kept pounding but he put her down and lay down beside her, arm over her so she couldn't get away. "Yes" He said smiling and wiping a tear from her face. Ryoko was mad that he used his strength to control her, especially after how hard she had been trying to get strong. The little boy wasn't being mean about it but it was still a move of domination and she narrowed her eyes at him. He streamed out English which most of she couldn't understand. " Go to sleep and tomorrow we will leave, I'm sick of staying here. Whether you hate me for a while or not I have to go home and you are going to come with me." Not understanding him she continued to glare and he hummed until finally she fell asleep despite herself. She really didn't understand that she needed rest, but Okibi did. He looked at her in the dark and sighed, 'she probably will fight me, and hate me afterwards… but what will mom say!' He worried about this until he too fell asleep.  
  
Finally I wrote a chapter that was long! * Pants* but I think it was worth it. It does all have a point you guys. Don't despair! This fic is starting to seem mushier and the kid's seem older but next chapter guys! I promise! It's gonna be fun!  
  
I realized later on in the fic that her hair should not have been so long! Saiyajin hair doesn't grow! So I'm just going to say now before somebody points it out that her hair was naturally long and it didn't grow. She had to cut it though because the length was bothering her. * Beams and sweat drops* Ok, don't tell me. It was kind of dumb… I just forgot and now I don't wanna change it! So sorry but I'm just going to leave it at that.  
  
Thanx for reading!! R&R!! I know you waaannnnnaaaa!!! I'll try to update it soon! BAI BAI!!! * waves* ^_^ 


End file.
